


Through the years of Hogwarts (Claire Dursley x Draco Malfoy)

by Nia47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abused Draco Malfoy, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Black Lake, F/M, Fanfic, Forbidden, Forbidden Forest, Forbidden Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Love, Multi, Other, Past Torture, Prequel, Protective Draco, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, War, hate love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia47/pseuds/Nia47
Summary: Claire is the only child of Vernon Dursley's elder sister, Marjorie. When Harry Potter by accidentally inflates Claire's mother, Claire realizes Harry isn't the only one who can make people fly away like balloon.But Dumbledore has more information and secrets about Claire, than her just being another ordinary witch.PS ; Please give it a try, I am not good at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

Claire's P.O.V

Number Four, Privet Drive...

        That's where mother and I had been for the past week. We're here to visit Uncle Vernon and his family, though Aunt Petunia's nephew, Harry Potter, also stays with them. If you ask me, he seems to be the only sensible person among those who live in the house.  We come here very often, spending most of our Christmas' here, visitin Dudley on nearly every birthday as well. The glutton only knows three things, TV shows, how to devour food like the devil and how to push the buttons of people, ending up bullying the weak. He becomes fatter and fatter and will soon resemble a giant football if he keeps going on, at this rate.  
   
        Ah! How stupid and unkind of me, I forgot to introduce myself... I am Claire Dursley, 13 years of age; and my mother's name is Marjorie Dursley, she's Vernon Dursley's older sister. But, I am nothing like her, well I can only tell how different we look; I have black hair with dark brown eyes while she looks like a female version of Uncle Vernon. She is rude, cruel and arrogant, with everyone other than her loved ones, which include only Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, her dog Ripper, her boyfriend (who lives just opposite our house) and me; but I have never liked that attitude of Mum's. To be really frank, I have never liked my mother for these reason, sure she gets me everything I want, all the expensive stuff but still, she never was like any of my friends' mum. It always seemed like she loved her dogs the most. Even when spending time with her, I have felt a part of me missing. 

Either way, we have been told that Harry has been attending St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. If you ask my opinion, I think that's the world's most stupid lie ever. Harry is no criminal. They behave weirdly whenever it comes down to Harry, and even Harry thinks before speaking. It is more of like they are hiding something from us, a secret, maybe.

We are supposed to go back home tomorrow morning after breakfast, but right now it is dinner time. Mom, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had dinner on the dining table while Dudley had his food on the couch watching television in a very gross manner and Harry served them food, while I decided to not have dinner tonight just like most of my nights, I skip the night meal a lot, because evening snacks are always too heavy for me. 

I don't even recall now, why in the first place was I heading down the stairs but it was a surprise to hear Mum talk about Harry, to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, none of it was positive, obviously, but throughout our visit she had ignored Harry and showed no gesture towards his presence at all, I went downstairs, to Harry turning in the kitchen and shouting "That is a lie!". But the shocking thing was as soon as Harry turned around, the wine glass in Mum's hand shattered! I don't know why I had feeling that Harry did it, but how could he? I mean, how  could he be just like me? I mean we are not really related are we? 

"Oh, ha-ha! Don't worry. Don't fuss, Petunia. I have a very firm grip." said Mum, there she goes again keeping her pride, and lord knows what pride it is to break wine glass by 'firm grip'. 

"I think it's time you went to bed." Uncle Vernon commanded Harry.

"Quiet, Vernon." Mum shut him up. Then she looked at Harry with menacing eyes. "You- clean it up!" she ordered him as if Harry was a waiter, then she returned back towards Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to she continue.

"Actually, it's nothing to do with the father. It's all to do with the mother. You mustn’t blame yourself for the way the boy’s turned out, Vernon,” she said. “It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I’m  saying nothing against your family, Petunia, but your first younger sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here’s the result right in front of us. I knew from my talk with your other younger sister, that she was the good one, but I don't know till date what made her elope with that boy from her school. All I can say even the good egg cracked up one way of another. I don't blame her one bit. Now, as for the middle sister, the mother of this boy, all I can say is, if there’s something rotten on the inside, there’s nothing anyone can do about it. It’s one of the basic rules of breeding,” she continued looking at our pet, “You see it all the time with dogs. If there’s something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup —"   
   
"Shut up! Shut up!" shouted Harry. But that did not stop Mum.  
"Right. Let me tell you... y- ye..."she said putting up her finger, but it seemed as if her finger was swelling up from the inside, even uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia noticed it, so did cousin Dudley, while Harry shook with anger.

Within no time, Mum was flying in the living room like a balloon, she looked just like Humpty Dumpty from the Humpty Dumpty nursery rhyme.

I really don't know how it explain it all, Mum just didn't stop swelling, she expanded and expanded, several buttons burst from her clothes, landing everywhere in the room, Mum was soon out in the yard, I turned my attention to Harry and as he looked at me, it was as if he just realised things had turned out really bad, he raced upstairs and I followed him to his room, without having a second thought, he went inside his room, slamming the door, I waited a few seconds but then entered his room twisting the doorknob to revile. Harry was gathering stuff, then it hit me, he was getting ready to leave. 

 

"I don't want to be rude to you, but I am not bringing her back," he said once he saw me.

 

   
"I am not here to ask you to bring her back, Uncle Vernon will do that." I replied.  
   
"Then why are you here?" he questioned me.  
   
"At first, I wasn't sure but now you confirmed it." I responded.  
   
"What did I confirm?"   
   
"That you made Mum fly like a balloon," I remark, realisation spread across his face. As if his secret had been disclosed.   
   
"Look, I need to go now, but you can't tell that to anyone." he stated composing himself.   
   
"Where are you going, no that is not the main thing! The main thing is I can do those stuff as well!" I told him.  
        
"What can you do?" he asked me, as if he wanted to confirm something.  
   
"I can explode materials no matter what they are made of, I can make things fly like a balloon as well but without making them swell," I said.  
         
"Really?" he asked, as I looked around the room and spotted a photo frame on the nightstand, I stared at it for a second and then the next it was flying in the air. I looked at Harry, he was shocked but seemed more relax, it doesn't seem he cared I knew his secret anymore.  
   
"Is that you?" he asked, still not looking at me   
          
"Yes" I answered as I dropped the photo frame on the bed, Harry looked between me and the picture frame few times and then said, "Pack your things we need to go see Dumbledore or Minister of Magic."  
         
 "We need to see who? Minister of what?" I asked confused altogether.  
   
"I will explain you on the way, get ready to leave" he commanded, I nodded and left the room to get ready as I went into my room to pack my belongings.


	2. Who and What am I

Claire's P.O.V

        Quickly I went to the room I was staying in, most of my things were almost already packed as we were supposed to leave tomorrow morning, so it didn't take me long to get ready for leaving. Soon Harry and I were hurrying down the stairs, but just as we got to the bottom, Uncle Vernon appeared from the dining room, "Bring her back now!" he demanded grabbing Harry by his collar, but Harry was quick he pointed a stick thing towards Uncle Vernon.

        "I will not, she got what she deserved." Harry opposed, I hated it but I didn't really know whose side to take on this, she is a mother after all but had gone far here.

 "I am leaving, I have had enough," he announced, pushing past Uncle Vernon's grip. "And you keep away from me."

"You're not allowed to do magic outside of school." argued uncle Vernon. Magic so that is what harry and I could do

"Yeah? Try me." challenged Harry, still pointing the stick at uncle, it was funny to see huge Uncle Vernon afraid that tiny stick. 

"They won't let you back now. You've nowhere to go" Uncle Vernon warned

        "I don't care. Anywhere is better than here." Harry went on walking with his trunk and a cage that is when Uncle Vernon noticed me moving along with Harry and asked "Where are you going" I had tried to wiggle out of there without any attention, but seems like I failed, miserably.

"I am sorry but I need to go with him," I told him politely. "Tell, Mum I will call as soon as I can, uhh whenever she is back." 

"You won't be able to call" Harry informed me. 

"A letter then, I will surely send that," I said as Harry nodded as he got up and we walked further out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him.

"Harry, where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know, do you have muggle money with you?" he asked me. What?! Muggle?! What's that?! 

"Money, yes I have that but what on earth is Muggle money?" I asked. 

"Merlin, obviously you do not know and now I don't know what the Ministry is going to do I have broken the law after all," he said more to himself than me in panic. What the hell? What ministry, what rule? 

I don't know if things are weirder or more confusing right now, generally, I would have annoyed the hell out of Harry but I don't think even if I do that Harry is going to be any help, for now, he is consumed figuring out where we are going to go. But I knew one thing, it is was going to be a long night. 

Indeed, it was a long night and still continues, right now Harry and I follow some man into a long dark alley, and how did we end here? If you may ask. A Knight Bus came out of nowhere to pick us up, in the middle of the street after we left from Privet Drive, the ride was crazy, I don't understand why the people couldn't see but I thank god they couldn't; it was insane. As the bus dropped us, we found this man and Harry seem to know him, turns out he is Minister of Magic so here following him in a dark alley, into a pub, a what, why did he bring us to a pub?

As we enter, he takes to a privet room, and says, “Sit down, Harry and young girl", indicating two chairs by the fire. The man tells Harry how Mum had been saved, it was too dangerous for him to run away like this and he can return to Private Drive next summer and he won't be punished for whichever law he broke etc. 

"I do not intend to be rude, but nothing that you people are talking about really makes sense, though I thank you for saving my mother," I say losing patience. 

"You are Marjorie Dursley's daughter?" Minister questioned, I nodded.

"Why did you bring her here Harry?' he asked and Harry explained him the reason he got me here, the Minister just started at me for few seconds and then said, "You are not a Dursley but Black." 

"I do not understand" I replied, looking at the man sceptically.

"I am not good at explaining, but I am sure Headmaster Professor Dumbledore will be more than happy to help," he said, and then called for his innkeeper "Tom!"

"Now who is that?" I ask more to myself than him. 

"He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school I go to and most probably you will joining soon as well" Harry explained, I just nodded taking it in. 

"Ms.Dursley, Tom will take you to the room you will staying in, for now and Dumbledore waits there for you.” I nod and walk out of the room. As I left the room I heard the Minister saying to Harry.   
"Mr. Potter, I think you should accompany her it will be as good for you as it is for her." Soon, Harry was behind me. Tom guided us upstairs and very are soon left in front of room number twelve, which turns to be the room for me, and the room just beside it, room number eleven as Harry's. We walk in to find an old man with a very long white beard standing by the window with his back to us. 

"Professor" Harry calls making the old man turn around and face us.

"Hello, Harry" he greets looking at Harry and then turns to me and says, "and you must be Claire" I nodded examining him. He wore a sash around his beard, Lord knows how long it must be. He wore half-moon spectacles, robes and a cap on his head, with a serene and tranquil expression on his face. Overall it was weird and very rare look as well I guess.

 "You look exactly like your mother, so much but one cannot ignore your father's resemblance,” he said observing me.

"No, she looks like the female version if Uncle Vernon and I are noth-" I began to reply when he interrupted me.

"Listen to me Claire” he says very slowly, “The things that I will tell you may seem difficult to believe, but are all absolutely true." I nodded my head. "Your mother isn't Marjorie Brunhilde Dursley, she adopted you when you were very little, and your mother's name was Violet Evans," he said.

"Evans," says Harry, "You mean to say she is my cousin?" Harry asked gesturing towards me. 

"Yes Harry, she is Lily's younger sister's daughter" the old man informed. So Harry is actually my cousin, through my mother. 

"What about my father?" I asked.

"His name was Regulus Black, he belonged to the ancient noble House of the Black." he said.

"Black, in relation to Sirius black?" I inquired, remembering the conductor from the Knight Bus mentioning him.

"Where did you hear about him?" The old man asked me.

"In the night bus, he was in the newspapers after all," Harry answered for me.

        "Sirius Black is your father's brother Claire, I will say nothing to you since most things are still a mystery to us, to which the Ministry is investigating, but just that be the judge of your own mind and people. After all, your father supported an evil man once, but he went with your mother. We thought he had killed her, but turned out he neither harmed nor killed her." Professor Dumbledore said. "How did, my parents die then?" I asked. It was pretty easy to guess they had died. Since he had just informed me that in different ways, one me being in adopted and second the old man using 'was' for them.

"They were killed by Voldemort," he answered. A moment of pin-drop silence filled the room. I used the moment to absorb the information and break the silence.

"Isn't he the other criminal you were talking about?" I asked looking at Harry, he nodded and then said "Yes, he killed my parents too". So this Voldemort,killed both my aunt and uncle, and my parents...., things are just getting more complicated, every answer to my one question, builds up 5 more, but "Oh" was all I could say.

"I am sure till now you must have witnessed the magic you possess within yourself," asked Dumbledore as I nodded. "You are a witch, and you have a younger sister as well, she currently is studying in France magic school, the Beauxbatons Academy," he informed me. Okay, I am not who I am, my real parents are dead, I am a witch I have a sister, next thing they tell me is, I am a unicorn.

"Will I be studying magic as well?" I asked and he nodded. 

"You will be coming to Hogwarts along with your cousin Harry this year, and will be joining the 3rd year itself, I am sure you will catch up fast, both your parents were brilliant and surely Ms. Granger will help you.", Seems interesting.        

"Professor, why didn't she get her letter like me at eleven years age?" asked Harry.

"The Blacks had hidden your cousins very well. It was a coincidence that we could locate your younger cousin faster. But we weren't able to locate where Claire was, that's why we couldn't send the letter. Though Claire, the Ministry was able to get hold of this from your parents hide" the old man said as he handed me a photograph.

The picture was of my parents with my sister and I as babies, smile spread across my face as I traced the picture with my fingers, my mother was beautiful and my father was handsome, the babies in that picture were cute, one year gap of age clear in the photograph, older one had brown eyes while the younger had violet. There was something knitted on both their sweaters, older it was 'Princess' and the younger 'Kitten'. Must be the nicknames Mum and Dad gave me. I looked up at Dumbledore.

"Sir, can I ask for a favour?" I asked him. 

"Ask away Miss Black." he said.

"I would like to meet my sister," I said.

"Sure I will arrange for your meeting." he agreed and with that disappeared in a crack, and I looked from the picture to Harry.


	3. Sneak peak into the malfoy family

At Malfoy Manor.:-  
Draco’s P.O.V.:-                

"Master Draco, master and mistress Malfoy have called for you downstairs" told Wimpy with a little bow "immediately"

"Is the Minister already here?" I ask 

"Not yet my lord" he says and I swish him away with my hand 

Before leaving the room, I took a last look at myself in the mirror to make sure if my hair were properly gelled, if my clothes didn't have any crisp, if I looked proper and then walked downstairs 

"Morning Father, Morning mother" I greet my parents, as I enter the parlor,they were having tea, with father having newspaper on his other hand, obviously. 

"Sit" said mother gesturing to the nearest empty chair around the huge dinning table she and father sat on.

"I got news, John Davlish, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minster Fudge along your half breed cousin Nymphadora Tonks, will be coming here in search for Sirius Black " Father informed, I nodded

"I want you to be in your room, when they arrive" he instructed, I nodded 

"Tonks will be the one to check your room" mother added, "you must make sure, she doesnt leave your room until it is time for her to leave this house". I nodded, I knew better than to ask 'why' I was being asked to do it; "I will talk to her about Adriana and Nieasha, that must get her attention" I say 

"What you do to fulfill, what is asked of you isn't our concern until you do the required" father commanded, as he looked up from his newspaper to me for the first time since I came down.   
"Yes sir"  
"Now leave"

"Have you heard from Adriana?" mother asked as I stood up 

"Yes, she misses you two deeply" I lied "she wishes on meeting me in the diagon alley soon" I inform   
Mother nodded and I proceeded back to my room 

*********

Just an other month and I will back to Hogwarts, Adriana on the other hand doesn't have that long, just two more weeks, school always starts early in France. This also meant that, I needed to write a quick letter to her, way before we meet  next week, she has inherited father's anger after all. 

 

But what am I suppose to write, I already told her everything about the previous year in Hogwarts and she will get bored reading about that all, she made it very clear with the three long pages she wrote in the previous letter of her's telling me how much she doesn't want to know how much I hate Scare-head, his red head blood traitor friend or that mudblood. She obviously didn't use those nicknames, she rather gets quite upset when I use them, it is inappropriate according to her, well it isn't her fault she has been brought up by Aunt Andromeda. The problem is she wants to now how my vacations are going, if I tell her the truth, I  can't imagine any punishment, father will straight away kill me!

I dip the pen into the ink pot, wondering what lie to pen down to my little sister but suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Hello Cousin" I am greeted as I open the door, which was being banged so to hard  by her that I am sure if I had been a minute late there wouldn't have been any door left to bang. 

"Here for the check?"  I ask, letting her in

"Yeah" she says walking in and giving a quick glance to the room 

"How are Adriana and Nieasha?" I ask 

"Everyone is good Draco, Muma, Dad, both the girls and me" she answered "Thank you",  
she then walked around the room and stood infront of my desk which was covered with the letter I was planning to write to Adriana, well I was least trying to write it,"You better complete that letter soon, she has been waiting for it over a week now" she commented 

"I will, it is just that she wants to know how my vacations went and I-"

"And you can't really tell her, how it went, can you?" she said as if reading my mind 

"That isn't true-" I tried convincing her but she wasn't even ready to listen, "But you know what the irony is here Draco? you don't even know the truth about your own life"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"It isn't my place to tell, ask Uncle Lucius or Aunt Narcissa" 

"What ar-"

"The inspection is over Draco, I need to leave now and I have already told you more than you can take" she said starting to leave, " and complete the letter soon" 

What in Merlin's name was she talking about, me not being a Malfoy? I sure as hell look like one, maybe yeah I may not act like one as father says but I do, do my best but then again it's Tonks she doesn't put light on unnecessary things, maybe I should just ask Mother and Father.  

Narcissa’s P.O.V.:-                

"Am I really a Malfoy?" asks Draco, I stiffen immediately, remembering Lucius and mine weeding day. 

     Flashback 

"Tut, tut wondering how to explain to your newly wed husband how you lost your virginity before the wedding night while keeping him all in dark" said a voice from behind, I froze and turned to see Phoebe standing.

"So how are you going to explain, what a slut you have been?" she asked with a smirk plastered on her face, I turned around red in anger and embarrassment; this bitch was hell down bent on destroying my life.

"What do you want Selwyn?" I snapped 

"Nothing yet" she answered as her smirk grew wider, "but when I reveal if you don't grant it I have ways of revealing your dirty secrets that will ruin your life, be it me dead or alive" 

      End of Flashback 

Draco’s P.O.V.:-                

"Of course, you are a Malfoy, you are the only son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Irma Malfoy nee Black" told father glaring at me, as if every word I said was utter nonsense. 

"Alright.... there are photographs of Adriana, since mother was carrying her in her womb, why aren't there such pictures in my case-" I think that was the last flaw. Because the very next moment, I fell on the ground, my left side cheek stinging with pain, as I removed the blood tricking down my lips, as I looked up I saw mother glaring at me and father intact in his place, his cane intact, and it shocked me, that it was mother who had hit me. She never hit me before... Father yes, he'd beaten me black and blue with his cane.

"You do not come top most in class, do not fair well in front of half-blood Potter, and yet we have showered you with whatever you wanted." Father said. "How dare you ask us whether we are your parents or not ? Only responsibilities we gave you, is to learn magic truly well, so you can prosper as a powerful deatheater, and to look after your sister Adrianna. How dare you even ask whether I am your father and Narcissa your mother. Let me tell you boy, we are your parents. We didn't have much responsibility to the Dark Lord as much in 1980 as in 1979. You were conceived in June, 1979. Adrianna was conceived in September 1980 do not question us why there are not much photographs of you. There are more photographs of you after birth as compared to Adrianna."

"But...." I began.

"Crucio" said father as I fell on the ground and shouted with horror as I felt several knives piercing my body. My body stung with intolerable pain as father continued. I cried aloud, as I looked at mother to beg her to stop my father. But mother stood smiling. She smiled as if I deserved it. Not taking off the torture curse, father began beating me with his cane, and kicking me legs and hands, and at times my stomach. He waved his wand making me fall on the floor on the base of my stomach as I spat out blood. "Levicorpus" he said as my body floated in the air.

"Lucius." said mother. "That's enough. I think the boy has learnt his lesson" Thank you.... 

"Libericorpus." said father as I fell on the cold floor with a THUD. Father lifted the cruciatus curse from me as well.

"Next time do not question us boy. And just so as to make sure." said father. "You are detained throughout summer, excluding your trip to Diagon Alley with Adrianna. No Quidditch gloves for you, no Quidditch equipment's for you, on friends invitations allowed. Whomever you have invited write to them, and tell them plans are cancelled. And...... Wimpy."

Wimpy father suck up house elf, appeared with a crack sound, and bowed low, "Our son... despises Muggle food. From today, late morning tea onward, you shall serve him with Muggle food, till he departs for Hogwarts this September. No exceptions." I looked horrified at father, he knew how much I hated Muggle food.

Wimpy bowed low and disappeared. "You are to clean your own room, Narcissa and I shall see to it, that no house elf does any of your work, apart from serving Muggle food to you. Now get lost from my sight."

I scrambled myself up, with great difficulty, as I limped all the way up the stairs to my room. "Disgrace in the name of a Malfoy." I heard father mutter.

Maybe Tonks was wrong for once. Maybe, these were my father and mother. And I shall prove, that I am a pride in the name of Malfoy soon....


	4. Meeting new people

Claire's P.O.V.:-

The next day in the morning itself, I was delivered a letter from the old man with the long beard, whose name is Albus Dumbledore, but I like calling him old man with long beard. The letter said he had arranged the meeting he promised me with my sister, I quickly run out of my room to the room next door, to tell Harry. I was super excited to know my sister. My little sister. I knocked no more of banged onto Harry's room's door out of sheer excitement, standing in my pjs.  
 "Harry" I called out for him. Why the hell ain't he opening the door. I want to tell him we are visiting my little sister. Soon he opened the door as he looked at me.  
 "Yes Claire." he said sleepily.   
"Long beard old man set up the meeting with my sister!!" I said happily to him. He looked flabbergasted at this. He gulped and looked here and there, as he sighed that no one had heard me.   
"Claire his name-" he protested.  
 "I know, but I like it that way." I replied. "Plus don't deny, his white beard is so long that he ties it up with a sash." He laughed at this statement.  
 "So when do we leave?" he asked.  
 "Soon, I guess." I said. "Better get ready." Soon, I was standing in front of the weird talking mirror as I looked at my reflection. Harry came and joined me and we went outside. We saw the old man with long bear in a carriage. It was weird, old fashioned an all when people in London were moving in cars, this man arrived in a carriage.  
 "A carriage!" I exclaimed "How old fashioned!"  
 "I don't think we have much of choice, let us get in." said Harry and I obeyed because he was right, we didn't have much choice now did we. As soon as we got inside, the old man with long beard is already there waiting for us.  
 "Hello Harry, Hello Carina." he greeted us, and I remembered Claire isn't the name given to me by my birth-parents but I didn't want to change. I mean they had given me a beautiful name Carina that is, but I was fine with my name being Claire. I mean I get it, they loved me to pieces, which is why they named me Carina, or beloved, but  Claire is cooler, better and it means clear. "I wasn't really expecting you Harry." he said as if Harry was not wanted.  
"Why, is that? Why won't I want to meet my cousin?' Harry asked.  
"I think it is better first, the sisters get to know each other." old man explained. "But I am sure Miss Black will let you know how the meeting went." Harry nodded and complied to the old man with long bear. "Okay"  
"Sir" I said a slight hesitation in my tone, "I would like to keep my name as it is and not change, umm as you as all say, I would like to keep my muggle name." Old man looked shocked as he composed his expression, and yet he seemed a bit taken back by this, so I quickly add, " If it isn't a problem."   
"Sure Carina, I mean Claire it isn't a problem." he replied. "I will look at that you can keep the name Claire Dursley without a problem." he assured me.  
 "Thank you" I said gratefully. Harry went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Old man with long beard told that Harry had been further instructed that he could not go anywhere but Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley for some reasons unknown to us, as under the instructions of Minister Cornelius Fudge.  
Soon we were flying in the air, and arrived in a muggle neighbourhood, named Mysticwood.  
"Welcome Miss Dursley to the lovely neighbourhood of Mysticwood. The only place in London where muggles and witches get along mutually." Wow, there existed such a place in the world!  
"There are other places in the world too, but in England, this is the only place. Frankly the neighbourhood, though muggle was magical as well'' Soon, we came across a white bricked mansion, as there was a man standing on a ladder as he plucked apples from a nearby apple tree.  
Old man with long beard went out and the footman helped me, as we walked to the house which I assumed was where my sister lived, and knocked on the door., A middle aged woman with long black hair and grey eyes opened door.  
 "Professor Dumbledore, come in." she said. "Morning to you." She ushered us inside as a creature with goblin features, bat ears and eyes like a pair of golf balls came up. "Bethanie. Please see to their comfort." The creature went away after bowing to the women, till her nose swept the ground. "What is that?" I asked her. "That  is our family house elf, Bethanie.Now please take a seat." She went to a nearby bar table, and brought out a bottle with three chalice goblets.  "Madame Rosemerta's finest oakmade meade" She said. They then poured herself a goblet full and another, which she handed to a man who I had seen plucking apples. "Ah, Ted." she said.

 "Headmaster Dumbledore. How may we help you." he asked. Old man with long beard smiled as he looked at them. "This Ted Tonks, Andromeda, is your niece Carina Black who prefers to be called by her adoptive name Claire Dursley. She wants to meet her sister, I think it has been long enough?" he said to the lady, she looked at me with shock. Her eyes bulged out, as she softly kept the goblet as she came forward. She observed me carefully, touching me with her shaking hands, as she took in my looks. "Oh dear" she gasped. "She resembles so much to Violet, way more than Nieasha. Except her eyes, she has my cousin Regulus's eyes."   
 "Nieasha ! Is that my sister's name?" I asked, she nodded and then turned to the long beard old man. "Nieasha is getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. I think Claire should come along after all a lot of shopping must be left for her to do."   
"Very well then, sure go ahead." the old man said to me, "I will take a leave." With that he got up. Mr. Tonks escorted him to the door, as he soon Bethanie arrived with other house elves, and began to serve the breakfast.  
"Breakfast Claire." asked Andromeda. Having not eaten much at the Leaky Cauldron, I sat down at the table. Soon, a black haired girl of twelve, with rosy fair skin, stormy violet eyes, and about five feet tall, came and kissed Mr. and Mrs. Tonks. "Morning mumma and dada.'', and then she looked at me confused and asked "Who are you?''  
"I'm Nieasha'' she said putting her hand forward as in friendship. I noted seemed quite girly, I guess we have those words in wizard world too right?  "I am Claire your-'' I began when Mrs. Tonks came up with some tea. "Some tea Claire?" she said.  
"Bonnie, I need some latte out here." I saw a perky young house elf, come and serve her a cup of latte, as she smiled. Neiasha smiled and handed her some scones on a side dish. "Here, eat it. And don't you protest, or I will hand you with some new clothes." she threatened. Why is the topic of new clothes so fearsome? Bonnie, the house elf, nodded and took the plate scurrying away. Why did she run away?" I asked. "Oh," said Neiasha shrugging away as if it was nothing. "that's because she's a house elf. And house elves are scared of being disowned. And by handing them new clothes, you set them free, thus disowning them." I was shocked. "So, Neiasha what I wanted to  tell ....." I began again.  
"Neisha honey," said Andromeda. "Why don't you and your father go and play." Neiasha giggled and nodded. "Yes, plus, dada owes me a game of wizard's chess." What? Chess! "Come along Dursley. Let me show you my babies before I play with dada." She has babies. She got pregnant! She's a teen mother. She let me inside a room. "This Claire, is my room. And these are my babies." I looked around for the cribs, but there were none. Then turned me towards a reddish bird, perched on her desk. It's plumage of feathers reminded me of fire. "This is my baby, but she's sick. Ankaa is sick." Suddenly the bird burst into flames, making with jump with shock. "Don't be shocked. Ankaa is a phoenix. Phoenix is a magical bird,their tears have healing powers. Plus, they are immortal. Look, she's being reborn from her own ashes." I peered along with her, to see her pet phoenix, Ankaa, emerge let out a baby bird cry of happiness, as she looked Neiasha. It was all grey. "She's beautiful..." sighed Neiasha. Then came in an eagle and a snow owl with black spots. The birds perched themselves on her shoulders. "This is Aquila, my pet eagle, and this is my owl Asteria. Aren't my babies beautiful." she said. I laughed. So, these were her babies. How stupid could I have been. I sat there for a few hours, as I saw her play and defeat Mr. Tonks on chess. 

 

 We went to Diagon Alley, and we went shopping. We went to Flourish and Blotts and got our books. "You know Neiasha. I am your sister. I know this will be a huge shock to you, but your parents are not Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, they are Regulus Black and Violet Evans. And I am your older sister." I said. I looked at her with hope in my eyes. She simply laughed like I had lost my head. "I am serious here, Neiasha." She still went on laughing as she bought some bird treats. "Sisters.!" she said. "I do have two elder sisters, they are Nymphadora and Adriana. And my parents are Ted and Andromeda Tonks, and I am a half-blood." she laughed. "Though you seem nice it would have been you being my sister" I was shocked and hurt, all I could do was just stare at her with a blank expression.  
"Come on. Claire, come on!!!!!!!!!"  she giggled. I felt my heart break to pieces. she skipped away, as she went to Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions. 

"You shouldn't have done that Claire." said Mrs. Tonks. I turned to see her standing there, holding a pouch with some bags, and a solemn expression on her face. "We haven't told her yet. What did you think, that she'd accept it? Her life is not as easy as yours. You were adopted, and are loved. We found her hidden asleep in the destroyed house of your parents in French countryside. When you all were young, her life was in grave danger, not only from You-Know-Who and his followers but also from other people. We haven't told her the truth of her existence for her safety. I am begging you Claire." she said,"I beg from you your sister's life. Your one little decision, can seal her fate." What? What is she telling? I was shocked at her behaviour. I mean I had noted her intervening whenever I had wanted to tell the truth to Neiasha but still begging me to hide the truth....  
"Please, please don't tell her until I decide the time is right. Please. I beg you for your sister's life." I nodded. "Alright, I will not tell her anymore, until you tell." I said. I was hurt, but I think it's the right thing to do. "What are you doing there Claire! Come on we are dress shopping!" Nieasha exclaimed from a distance. "Come here, before I summon you with the summoning charm." Mrs. Tonks looked at me. "I leave you here" With that she vanished in thin air. I went in to see her being fitted into a periwinkle blue uniform dress with a blue hat and blue heels.   
"Don't worry Dursley you are getting black robes. It's Hogwarts you are going to, not Beauxbatons. Beauxbatons is beautiful. We even have ice sculptures everywhere in the winters. And the balls are regal." she said with a sigh. "Trust me Claire, you'd love it. But all the girls there are like I like this boy, I like that boy, and I have to agree with my sister Adrianna on this. That gossip is stupid." This made me laugh. 

Draco's P.O.V.:-

Adrian and I sat a kiosk, with ice-creams served in front of us. Adrianna was harping about Neiasha and Nymphadora. Bitching about Sirius Black, the madhatter, and calling Minister Fudge a troll. Her statements of sarcasm and bitchiness made me laugh. 

"Sorry,I am late Adriana, Dragon but I saw this dress and I knew it was made me" Nieasha explained "There Nieasha is, took a while ago  and she is with someone'' Adriana said, as Nieasha entired the kiosk with a another girl slightly taller than her, that girl was pretty way prettier than any of the girls at Hogwarts or any of mother and father's friends daughters. Her brown eyes were just the perfect size for her face, and her jet black hair just added more beauty to her light complexion.   
"Oh this is my friend Claire" she said, she must have noticed Adriana and mine's confusion.  
"This Claire, is my sister Adriana" Nieasha said directing towards Adriana after both girls took a seat, "And that is Draco Malfoy, who I prefer calling Dragon"  
Claire laughed at this and said "That's a funny nickname you've got there, but I am sure he's not as mean as a dragon."  
Merlin's bread she's so polite, kind, her goodness attracts me more to her. 

Claire's P.O.V.:-

Draco was sarcastic, cool and charming, what I didn't get was his obsession with trying to convince me that Slytherin was the best house of Hogwarts and I should try my best to get in it.

 

Later we went back to the Leaky Cauldron, and Draco left with Neiasha and Adrianna telling he'd drop them at their home at Mysticwood. Harry came down as he snorted. I followed his gaze to see him witness Draco leaving with Neiasha and Adrianna. "So, where's my cousin?" he asked. "You see the black haired girl going with the two blonds,That's Neiasha, my sister." He snarled as he looked at her. I frowned.  
"Well, sorry to say, she's not good. She's with Malfoy." he spat with disgust, "so she isn't up at to any good. She's bad news Claire. She hangs out with that filthy Malfoy." I huffed and gave him a cold shoulder and left for my room. "Claire, Claire!, anyone with Malfoy is no good" Harry called as I ignored him and left him at the dining room, as I left for my room.


	5. Hospital Wing

Claire's P.O.V.:-

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, while setting my hair into a ponytail, I couldn't help but wonder how much things have changed weirdly for better, how much I have changed. I already felt like I was meant to be here, which is very dramatic. Usually; I don't feel this way but I can't deny how it is now can I ?  
Everyone here is welcoming and not to forget how wonderfully I blended with everyone. It is as if it was always meant to be this way. I was always supposed to be here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I even get along quite well with everyone except for a few Slytherins. But nobody does really get along with them, not even people of their own house.  
Hermione helps me lot to with school. Sure, it is quite hard after skipping the first two years but she says that I  will be able to manage all by own pretty good soon, I hope she is right.  
 Uh, I forget to tell, it turns out Harry was right, Malfoy really is a jerk. A downright git, if you take in my opinion. His behavior took a hole 360 degree turn since the dementor incident on the Hogwarts Express!

 Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given us, to Hermione and Ron and they seemed very frightened. They took in the news worse than Harry and I, as they talked further about,  shifting the topic from my supposedly criminal Uncle to Hogsmeade which I guess is sort of a market place. I excused myself to get some fresh air.  
As I crossed few compartments which were full with children, the train started slowing down. I didn't expect Hogwarts to be this near London. It became quitter and quitter inside the train as the noise made by the wind and rain on the widows increased. Suddenly the train stopped with a thud and all the lamps went off, but before the darkness fell, a strong grip held my left forearm firmly and pulled me inside the nearest compartment. Before I could struggle, my eyes met a pair of stormy grey eyes and  instantly recognized who it belonged to. 

"I expected least a yelp, Princess" he said maintaining the grip on my left arm.  

"That doesn't justify why you pulled me in here like this?" I asked him. 

"I didn't see you at the station, just wanted to make sure you were well settled." he replied as he kept looking anywhere but me. That was when I realized the compartment was  empty, completely empty.  
"How come we never came across this compartment but had to go to the last one, I clearly remember all the compartments were full." I thought aloud.   
"We?" he exclaimed with a surprise laced in his voice. "Who are your friends?" he asked shocked.   
"Not exactly my friends, they are Harry's friends but I get along well." I answered simply, when Draco suddenly let go of my arm, as if he had touched someone with a contagious disease,  
"Why are you befriending with Potter and his friends, they are all muggle lovers." He explained with total frustration.   
"What is up with you and muggles?" I asked him. "Why do you hate them so much, even on the other  day you were obliged to convince me to want to be in  Slytherin." I replied with sheer curiosity. "And I am sorry but 'Potter' is my cousin and just for the record I was a  muggle until a few weeks ago." I added on with sass clear in my voice at the end.  
I was about to leave but was pulled back by similar grip on my left forearm.  
"Don't go, it isn't safe yet." he said firmly, a determination held in his voice, as if he knew about what he was doing.   
"What do you mean it's not safe?" I asked, "I was there a couple of minutes ago." I argued.  
"Demontors, have boarded the train." he replied with a sinister yet calm determination. "They will leave you ice cold to the verge of death, if you come in front of them." He added on as he warned me, his voice was laced with fear, which made me think if I would leave the compartment it will be the last thing ever done by me.   
None of us spoke after that, but as soon as the lamps went back on he pushed me aside quite roughly and left.  
GIT!!.

 

"Claire there is a letter for you" said Ginny whose voice, brought me back to the present.

"But mum sent me a letter just yesterday?" I asked, turning around to face her

 She smirked. "It isn't your mum, it's from someone named Nieasha Tonks." she said scanning the letter,as if a light bulb had lit in her head, she looked at me dubiously. "Wait a Merlin's moment." she said, making me raise an eyebrow, "How do you know the Tonks?" she asked. 

"It's a very long story, but for short Nieasha is like a sister to me." I replied taking the letter from  the letter from her .

"That is just so-" she began to reply as she was cut off by Hermione, who just rushed out of the dorm room, carrying her heavy weighed satchel bag. "We are going to be late for breakfast, let's go." she said as she pulled me along with her.

A Few Hours Later:-

Today had been quite weird. We had our first Divination class in which Harry was predicted to die soon, though according to Professor McGonagall, Professor Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of least a student each upcoming year but none have come true yet and now it was our first Care Of Magical Creature class.  Harry's friend now our professor and school gamekeeper, Professor Rubeas Hagrid was taking the class. He took us into the Forbidden Forests, which is apparently where the Care of Magical Creatures classes are held. He took us into the forests, and the first thing that he  taught us,was how to open The Monster Book of Monsters.  
   
Hagrid led us to some paddocks, where he  brought a giant creature around 12 feet tall if not more, it seemed like a hybrid of giant eagle bird and giant palmino horse. He kept calling it ' Buckbeak', so I presume that must be the creature's name, but it was a hippogriff, a magical creature who is a cross breed between a palmino horse and an eagle, Hermione told me that. 

 When Hagrid asked who wanted to be the first one to ride the hybrid creature, Harry volunteered, which according to most of us was the most stupid thing to do especially considering the tea leaves thing that happened in Divination earlier, I am not saying I totally agree with it but I am not against it like Hermione. I am somewhere in a stage of an impasse. But still, Harry should  take some precautions at the very least. 

 I kept talking to Hermione, Ron and Neville, he is very shy but undeniably an interesting guy. I heard clapping as I turned to see Professor Hagrid roar, "Good work, Harry!",as Harry descended Buckbeak and everyone cheered, except for Malfoy and his band of followers obviously. After Harry, everyone tried befriending Buckbeack one by one, and after Neville successfully got on Buckbeak's good books, Malfoy marched up to Buckbeack, shoving the crowd away from his way.

  "This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, as Buckbeack bowed to him, giving him permission to proceed, which I've gotta accept I was shocked. Never did I ever think that Draco Malfoy of all people, would be able to let Buckbeak get all friendly with him.  "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it.... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to Buckbeack.  
"Are you, you great ugly brute?" Malfoy asked proudly.  
Of course, he had to that, told you it's Malfoy, he can't go along without showing off, letting others down. And the next thing I knew, Malfoy let out a high pitched scream while Hagrid wrestled Buckbeak back into his paddock  
 "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" Malfoy moaned, lying one the ground while his hand stained his uniform red.   
"Yer not dying'!" said Hagrid trying to reason out with Malfoy. 

"Hagrid" I shouted gaining his attention, "He needs to be taken to the Hospital, now." I added, then took step, why the hell did I just do that?, Malfoy got what he deserved, and most probably Hagrid will be in unnecessary trouble now because of him.

 "Alright, Alright." Hagrid said, picking up Malfoy, "Claire, come along, Class dismissed". I nodded and followed him. 

In the Hospital Wing 

"Oh dear, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, as soon as her eyes landed on Malfoy, as we entered the Hospital Wing

"He provoked Buckbeak to attacked him" I said, for which a got a weird look from Madam Pomfrey 

"Put him on the 3rd bed Hagrid, will you?" she said, and Hagrid did so and turned to me, " I will go inform Dumbledore, would you mind staying?" he asked 

"It is alright, I can stay" I say,

Just as Hagrid leaves the Wing, Professor Sybill Trelawney entered with two 5th year Huffelpuff, who seemed like had just beaten each other to death, "I managed to take away their wands before this started" Professor said to Madam Pomfrey who was about to wrap Malfoy's hand with bandage.

"I can do the bandages, if you want Madam" I offer, seeing the conflict look on her face, the 5th year's needed to be attended

"Really" she asked, I nodded, "Thank you so much dear" she said rushing to the other side of the room.

"You don't have to do it" Malfoy said, even before I could approach him

"Yes, I do" I said walking towards the bed he was siting on, " I told Madam Pomfrey I will do it, so I will"

I take the bandage, kept on the small side table, Madam Pomfrey had already cleaned his wound, " No, I can wait for her to get back" Malfoy said in protest pulling his right injured arm closer to himself as I was about to touch it. 

"Oh cumon, Malfoy, Hagrid is already in trouble, because of you don't do the same with Madam Pomfrey" I say taking his arm, and slowly placing the bandage over it. 

"It was the bloody chicken, who got that gatekeeper in trouble, it nearly killed me" He argued "And do you even know what you are doing, what if you infect my arm or making it worst"

"Madam Pomfrey already cleaned your wound it won't get infected , until left open that is why I am wrapping it up with a bandage" I explain, and the stiffness of his arm goes, "And the whole scene was no one's but your mistake, Hagrid warned us, hippogriff were proud creatures and you insulted it, what did you expect it to do after that, let you ride him? I mean, I was quite shocked on the first place when it let you even touch him, but obviously you are Malfoy you had to spoil that, you can't exhale without showing your superiority to other , now can you?-"

"Oh dear, Miss. Dursley one shouldn't talk to their classmate in that manner" Madam Pomfrey interrupted me,

"You seem gifted, planning on getting into St. Mungo's" she said inspect the bandage I had wrapped around Malfoy's arm, 

"Thank you, but I don't have any such thing in mind, I just joined Hogwarts" I tell her 

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot, you must be getting late for dinner, I can handle Mr. Malfoy from here on" she says with polite smile, I nod returning the smile, as I start to leave I realize, all this while wrapping Malfoy's arm with bandage and telling what an idiot he is, he didn't even utter word, just stared at me with a blank expression on his face, I don't know maybe Madam Pomfrey gave him something and he is light-headed or whatever.


	6. Library Troubles

Claire's P.O.V.  
The dinner would had been good if it wasn't for the whining coming from the Slytherin table, I had asked Hermione were I could know more about the ancient wizard families, considering internet is an alien concept here, she told me I could try the library and that is where I am going now.

Madam Irma Pince, said the reason the bookshelf containing books about wizard families were kept so deep into the library was that anyone hardly referred to them, I had to find out more about my father's family,it was difficult task picking out a book about a particular family out of many books.  
As I shifted books one after another,there were so many books but I couldn't get a hold of one particular for the Black family, as I shifted a very thick book on Rosier family, I caught glimpse of a familiar blond hair on the other side of the shelf, Malfoy!, across him sat a redhead girl. Did he have a secret girlfriend? Why else will he be meeting her here, after all Madam Pince herself said, anyone hardly visited this section of the library.   
I was about to return to my search for my book when I realized the girl was no one other than Ginny.  Ginny!  Why the hell would she meet Malfoy here? 

"-you know if you want him to notice you, you should probably join Quidditch" he told here, wait Malfoy was advising Ginny how to get my cousin's attention, I thought he hated Harry and why would she have him give her advice.   
"Draco you wouldn't normally say that, you would tell me that I shouldn't be hanging around someone like him, as he is a muggle-lover like him," Ginny replied with a smirk and the last part seemed slightly mockingly.  
"Huh? Well people change,besides that isn't the point Ginny, you need to be someone first to make anyone notice, it won't help any how by just drooling over Potter now will it? "he replied, Goodness I didn't know Draco Malfoy could talk sense.   
"Oh, really?" She asked "and what about you drooling over Claire?" wait what?!!  
"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Malfoy asked... flustered   
"Oh come on, Draco, I've seen the way you look at her" suddenly my eyes landed on a book with the title carved 'The House of The Black Family', I took it out of the shelf, now that I had taken out a big fat book from the shelf, the other side could be seen clearly, but not even a single person was there no one, did they realize I was over hearing their conversation?

An Hour Later.....

Hermione had gone with Harry and Ron to meet Hagrid to see how much damage Malfoy's tantrums had done, while I was all alone in our room waiting for Ginny to show up, so I could ask what had gotten into, what exactly was she doing with Malfoy? Why were they talking like bffs? Though I doubt she knows what bffs means I think it's more of a muggle term.   
I would have gone with Harry, Hermione and Ron as well,  but I thought it would better asking Ginny alone first.   
I don't know how long I waited, cause next thing I remember was to be woken by two people talking, who happen to be my roommates Hermione and Ginny.    
"Sorry did we wake you up?, Ginny just got back and I was here to take a few books" Hermione explained   
"It's okay" I say sitting up straight, and Hermione left while Ginny started clearing her bed which was a bit of mess.    
"So were you with Malfoy the entire time?" I asked, she tensed up at my question but let out a laugh, and said "what's gotten into you Claire? Why do you think I will be hanging out with Malfoy?"   
"Ah I don't know maybe because you two seem to be quite friendly in the library" at this she went pale, "there is no use pretending Ginny I was on the other side of the shelf in the library"  
"Look you can't tell anybody, not even Hermione and please don't even think of getting Harry involved in this" she said approaching me, desperation clear in her voice.   
"I won't, I promise" I tell her and she calms down "but can you explain how the hell did you get all friendly with Malfoy of all people you both were talking like best friends!" I exclaim   
"He is not as bad he pretends to be, Claire believe me, as for how became friends, it was the chamber of secrets incident last year, and we aren't best friends, but yes we are really close friends, we know things about each other no other soul knows, and that's why I am telling you Claire don't judge him on what he pretends to be" she said   
"No matter what you say I can't imagine Malfoy anything other than a jerk" Ginny opens her mouth to say but I continue, " but I trust you and will surely give him benefit of the doubt."  
"Good" she says with a smile on her face, "now, would like to accompany me to tomorrow's Quidditch tryouts? "   
"Sure, I would have gone either way,the game seems fun"

It was weekend at last, my first weekend at Hogwarts and it was Quidditch tryouts, someone had earlier told me, school's Quidditch brooms were not good, so I had borrowed Harry's considering he's already on the team and wont need it for tryouts.   
 I look last time into the mirror, to check my Quidditch wear, I smile to see Ginny coming out all ready as well, with both of our brooms in her hand.  
"There you two are" Harry said approaching us, as soon as we got in the field, "I thought you wont be able to make it in time"   
"Really how late are we? " I ask  
"I don't think much as the tryouts havent started" Ginny said looking around  
"Yeah but still" Harry said " now don't worry you're gonna do great."  
"Thanks" both Ginny and I replied with smiles   
"Oliver is taking the tryouts?" Ginny asked Harry, he nodded and directed us to go towards the huge crowd, which was in the middle of the field.   
As we reached the crowd, the boy with Captain written over jersey came over us with a really  bright smile smile, "You two are here for the tryouts right?", we nodded   
"It took you long enough" he said looking at Ginny, I think he said so because nearly all her brothers are on the team   
"And you must be Claire,  Harry's cousin?" he asked I nodded, " Good, Now let's get started"  
"So which position do you two want to tryout for?" he asked   
"Chaser" we both answered.


	7. Black Lake

Hogwarts is supposed to be located somewhere in Scotland but I had never heard Scotland getting this chilly in October itself but then again this a magical place, sure its weather doesn't work like other places.   
Hogwarts is nearly empty today with only few students around and all teachers busy in their chambers. Sunday was the only day everyone was allowed to go out of Hogwarts, except first and second years of course. Nobody missed the chance of going out, besides me,  I would have gone as well but since I got here I have been so busy catching up with school,and making sure I didn't missed anything from now and Snape gave homework daily. So I hadn't been able to read at all lately and now at last I could read in peace. And let's not forget how everything has gotten upside down in this past one and a half month, I just need time to let it all in and what better way than reading.   
I look up from my book to the black lake as the breeze got chiller, Harry had told me no matter how cold it got here the lake would never freeze, I thought it was because it must be magical but Hermione says it is because of the creatures living in the lake.   
"What are you looking at, Princess?" asked a deep voice from,behind unfortunately I knew too well who it belonged to.   
I felt him sit beside me, "What do you want Malfoy?" I ask still looking at the lake.   
"Why don't you guess?" he replied, making my head turn to face him.   
"I don't know, maybe spoil the nice time I am having", I say with no sarcasm intended   
"That would have been amazing" he said with a chuckle, "but that isn't my intention, least not now"  
"Then what is it?" I ask facing fully towards him.   
"Let's see what are you doing here?" he said scanning me, "you are here to read in peace"  
"So-"   
"So,  princess I am here to get some fresh air and peace of mind, as well" he said getting a bit comfortable   
"Hey, but I was-"  
"Come on can't we just pretend for a while, that we don't hate each other and let both us have our peace" he said, leaning against the tree, to which I had also leaned for support unconsciously, while reading.   
I didn't really wanna agree to his offer, maybe he was just here cause he couldn't find anyone else to prank on and now is tricking me but I did tell Ginny I will give him benefit of the doubt, also he doesn't seem to be leaving any time soon and I really like it here.    
"Fine, but you don't disturb" I demanded, he just nodded and leaned his head on the tree, closing his eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him, I don't know why I did so, maybe cause how impossible the situation was, he really did look peaceful. I swear he had gone to sleep, until he suddenly asked, "What are you reading?" sending me to jolt up with surprise.  
"It's muggle novel, you won't know about it" I say returning my attention to the book  
"Mind, telling me about it?" he asked sitting up straight.   
"It, called Allegiant, the last part of the Divergent trilogy" and with that I told him all about the series, what I had read so far, what I thought should happen and should have happened. Generally I would have rambled about a book to Hermione, maybe even Ginny but none of them had read the series and I would hate to spoil it for them.   
"Wow, muggles have quite an imagination" Draco said looking at the book I held, once I finished.   
"If you like this, you can try the Hunger Games series,its sci-fi too and a bit similar" I suggest, making him look at me.   
"I would but father would crucio me if he was to find out"  Draco said looking at the lake   
Ginny had told me yesterday after the tryouts, Malfoy didn't live the life he pretended to have and how Lucius Malfoy was the worst father anyone could ever have but I had noticed Ginny had a habit of exaggerating but now that I think she may have been right. I mean who calls their father 'father' nowadays plus Malfoy may haven't realized it but his father would use an unforgivable curse on him isn't exactly normal.   
"Then maybe I could tell you all about it, just  like I did with this one" I suggest  
"I would love that" he says turning his attention to me from the lake with a smile, a real actual smile not a smirk and I have to say he looked handsome with that smile.   
I couldn't help smile to myself as well, maybe I had been to quick to judge after all.


	8. All fortune lost

Draco and I didn't talk after the Black Lake, we just pretended nothing ever happened, I sort of guessed this would end up being the situation, the moment we started talking like friends, no not friends maybe like we could tolerate each other, but I still hope we could go back to it, I don't know why and I hate to admit it but I long for that side of Malfoy, even though it was just an hour or two, I really enjoyed it. I just wish it happens again, maybe some other weekend. 

"You are coming for the practice, right?" Harry asked as I completed my potions homework, dam I sucked at it, if it wasn't for Hermione, I would not have lasted a day in that class, I don't know why they don't give us options for subjects like we use to have in my muggle school. Especially with Snape as teacher, I doubt anyone wants to take his class, including Hermione. 

"Yeah, I still can't believe Ginny and I both got selected" I say getting up

"Both of you were pretty amazing, I knew Ginny could play but had no idea she was this good" he says giving me a broom 

"Who's is it?" I ask 

"McGonagall, got it for you, she got me mine too, when I got on the team" he answers as I scan the broom 

"Oh, I should thank her then" I say looking at him 

"Yeah, but for now we have practice" he says leading us out of the common room 

"What about Ginny?" I ask

"I already asked her be there after her class" he says, Wow Malfoy's advice to Ginny seems to do wonders, all this time I have known Harry which isn't much but still, he's never before mentioned her this many at times, at once.

 

"So you could only find one book on the Black family?" Hermione asked me 

"Well honestly, I didn't look after finding it, and it's got very detailed information, considering everyone on that book is pureblood, they all each have a very elaborate history of their own and not to mention how complex all of it is, who was named after which constellation for what reason" I babble, sitting down next to her.  

"Can't deny that, it's complicated and especially when when we weren't brought up in this world, let me help you go through the book" she says opening the book I had just kept on the table. 

"Please, it's all yours" I say pushing the book totally towards her, "I am sure you will be faster and know better than me to what exactly to look for" I say 

Hermione went through the book, while I read whichever book caught my eye 

"Claire, can you get me the book about Peverell family?" Hermione says not even looking up from the book 

"Okay" I say walking out of the section we were in, towards the section I had found the book on the Black family, Peverell does sound familiar, I must have seen a book with that title while searching for the Black Family one.  

As I look around the shelf, searching in the 'P' section Prewitt, nope, Potter, nope.  

"Need help with something?" I voice asks from behind, I turn around to find a tall Hufflepuff boy,  boy he's as attractive as his voice

"Yeah, I could actually use a bit help, I was looking for a book on the Peverell family" I say smile automatically forming. 

"I will look it up for you" he says, he was already smiling,"I am Cedric by the way" he says taking out a book from the top shelf and handing it to me, " Here you go"

"Wow, it didn't even take you 5 minutes, and lord knows from how long I was searching" I say taking the book from him

"Don't blame yourself, it happens" he says laughing 

"I am Claire" I say extending my right hand 

"Claire as in Claire Dursley?" he asks taking my hand 

"Yeah, that's me how did you know?" I ask 

"You are Potter's cousin, everyone knows you, until last year all his relatives were dead or muggle" he explains 

"Oh, that's... well" 

"Sorry,  it must be weird for you" he apologizes 

"No it's just that everything makes sense now, how I had to never really introduce myself" I tell

"Do you happen to be close to Malfoy?" he asked, wait what where did he land in here from?

"No"

"Then why is he looking at me as if he might hex me back to last week any moment now" he says directing me where Malfoy sat and as soon as I looked at Malfoy, his and mine eyes meet and the next second he left the library 

"What took you so long?" asked Hermione, as I placed the book in front of her.

"Oh how could you forget to mention how cute Cedric Diggory was?" 

"So you ran into him?" she asked closing the book

"Yeah sort of, but seriously all this would have been so much more easier if only we could use the internet for it"

 

"The age reduction potion, isn't complicated at all only if you use your brain, which most of don't seem to have" Snape said, as we struggled with the potion 

We were to do this potion in pairs, I was paired with Hermione to all my good fortune 

"So for every potion, we use 500ml of water?" I ask Hermione as she starts heating up the water 

"Not every, but most" she answers 

"And now we put dragon saliva" she explains 

"Agh, how do they even get these stuffs" I say looking at all the things we were supposed to use from lionfish quills to aloe.  

"Isn't this supposed to turn into dark greenish shade, why is this turning yellow?" yelped Neville from behind

"I think, I should help me" Hermione says, 

"Sure, just tell me what to do, after all I have learn it sooner or later" I tell 

"Thank you, Claire, just put the ginger when the water is about boil, okay?" she says and proceeds to Neville 

So,I just got wait till the water boils, I look around the classroom, everyone is busy trying make the potion correct, suddenly I spot Malfoy at the end of classroom, alone weren't we supposed to do this potion in pairs, Malfoy probably didn't let anyone pair up with him,  thinking he's too good help anyone. 

"Ms. Dursley where is Ms. Granger?" asked Snape, who happen to be right beside my table, when the hell did he get here?

"Um, helping Neville" I stammer 

"Miss. Granger" Snape sort of yells, "how can you leave Ms. Dursley in charge of a potion knowing how new she is? 10 points from Gryffindor!" 

"But sir-" I try protesting.

"Miss. Dursley, go and sit with Malfoy  for the rest of the year."  he demands going back towards his teachers desk. 

There goes all my fortune


	9. Thestrals

As I approach Malfoy, I see him gathering his things to a side, making an empty area on the table, I keep my things there.  

"I am nearly done with the potion, just take my notes for this class" Malfoy spats putting something in the the potion 

"Okay" I say, coping notes will be much easier, one can always study before exams and either way I need to be done with the black family book soon, got to get some clue from it move ahead, only if I could get hold of someone from that family, wait, maybe I can 

"Malfoy," I say trying to get his attention 

"What?" he asks 

"Your mother's maiden name is Black right?"

"Yeah, so?" he says looking at me, for the first time since I got here 

"I was wondering if you could help me with-"

"Why don't you go ask Diggory for that Princess, you happen to really enjoy, no love his company," he yelled frustrated but sure wasn't loud enough to make people turn around, "or why don't you go to Potter, he's the chosen one after all and you are related to him right? then why in Merlin's name would want my help"

I just stared at him, I didn't know what to say, and it was quiet dumb of me, why on earth did I even think Malfoy of all would help me. 

"Sorry" Malfoy said turning back to check the potion, "How can I help you?" 

"I needed to know about Regulas Black?" I told him as he placed the potion into a potion bottle. 

"What exactly do you want to know about him?, it's a lot you know from his Hogwarts years to serving the dark lord, before Hogwarts and him faking his death and the woman he was involved with" Malfoy explained, he really is helping me, clearly putting effort, could he have felt guilty for his outburst? 

"Everything from his birth to death if possible" I say 

"I will tell you all I know, but what I am unable to understand is why do you want to know about a dead,death eater? He asked 

"Dead what?" 

"Death eater, they are-" he was cut off as the class ended and everyone started leaving, 

"Look, Princess I need to talk to Snape, it's really very important" he taking out, what looked like a letter from one of his books, "can we continue later?" 

"Okay, that will be good" and he's gone before I even completed that line.  

 As I leave the classroom, I see Harry, Hermione and Ron waiting for me. 

"Bloody hell, Claire how did you get, Snape to favor you?" asked Ron 

"Favor me, how?" I ask confused, how is making me sit with Malfoy a favor

"He didn't utter a word to you. Instead he just made you sit with Malfoy" Ron tried reasoning. 

"For the entire year, he cut points".

"The point deduction was for me, and no doubt seating with Malfoy is horrible but potions is the only class I rank second, after Malfoy" Hermione explained.

"And" Harry started, "he was totally brutal towards me on my first day and hates me ever since, and I thought he would hate you too as you are my cousin". 

"Wow, I just feel like all my fortune came running back" I say with a long sigh and all four of us burst into laughter. 

"Now, hurry" Ron said with urgency "I am starving"

"It's lunch already?" I asked 

"Yeah, it is" Harry replied 

"Ronald you had breakfast not even 4 hours ago, how can you be hungry again?" Hermione asked Ron,  who didn't bother to answer busy urging us all to go faster.  

As we entered the Great Hall, I noticed Ginny siting on the Ravenclaw table with blond girl. 

"Who is Ginny siting with?" I asked siting besides Ron, who had already started eating, Hermione and Harry sat across us, Hermione looked with astonishment at Ron, as he eat another piece of chicken. 

"That's Luna, Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw" Hermione answered 

"Everyone calls her, Loony Luna" Ron said with mouth full of food 

"She is good person though, very kind hearted" Harry said 

"I will be back, I need to talk to Ginny" I say getting up, three of them just nod.  

"Hey" I say as I approach Ginny and Luna, yeah I think that was her name.  

"Hello" Ginny greats as she sees me, "come sit" she offers and I sit across them 

"This is Claire" Ginny says to the blond sitting beside her, "Harry's cousin I told you about remember"

"Oh yes I do" the blond tells Ginny and then turns towards me,  "Hii, I am Luna, nice to meet you Claire, Ginny has told me a lot about you" 

"Nice to meet you as well, Luna" I saw returning her smile 

"Ginny, I need to ask you something" I say remembering what I had come for

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You said, you knew the Tonks right? Can you give me Nieasha's address?" I ask 

"I don't have particularly Nieasha's address but I have direct address for Nymphadora and Andromeda" 

"Andromeda" I say, maybe if  she gets hold of the letter she won't give it to Nieasha, after all she doesn't want Nieasha to know her and me being related and I haven't met Nymphadora yet, so I can't take risk of trusting her, "no not her,  Adriana would work to" 

"I don't have their address, but I can try arranging them" Ginny says 

"Thank you" I say 

"How do you know Adriana and Nieasha?" Luna asks 

"We met in the diagon alley and quickly became friends" I lie,  well it's not entire lie, it's true for Adriana not Nieasha. 

"Oh, I need to go arrange for meat to give Thestrals" Luna says 

"Thestrals?" I ask 

"They are lovely creatures, would you like to meet them?" Luna explains 

"I won't mind, when do you go?" 

"Evening after classes" she answers 

"When, do you your classes get over today Claire?" Ginny asks 

"I have Herbology next after that I am free the entire day, will you be coming to? I ask Ginny

"No, I have to catch up with a lot of homework I missed because of Quidditch practices" 

 

I personally think everyone enjoys Herbology, nobody is tensed, everybody is so clam and relaxed during this period, and I guess it's all because of  Professor Sprout's cheerful attitude and gleamy eyes. 

"Good afternoon third years!" she shouted for everyone to focus on her. And all the people in the class chanted back, "Good afternoon professor Sprout!". 

"Welcome to green house! now gather round" she began, motioning for everyone of us to stand up to the table row full of the dotted plant we were going to be working with this lesson.

"Today, we are going to cut Puffapods. Now who can tell me the properties of the Puffapod?" she asked the class.

As expected, it didn't take long for Hermione to raise her hand up. And professor Sprout nodded for Hermione to answer her question.

"Puffapod is a magical plant that produces shiny beans. When they touch a solid object, the beans become flowers". 

"Excellent ten points to Gryffindor" she began."Now, the Puffapods that you have floating in front of you are not meant to be touched. So whoever can cut their Puffapod with their wands first will win this prize" professor Sprout told us, a mysterious object in her hand. 

The class immediately began to try and cut the plant without producing the beans, including myself. 

Soon, Professor Sprout's clap of approval made us all look up from our plant to "Excellent Ms. Granger" Hermione smiled at her accomplishment as Professor Sprout added, "Collect your prize once class is over". 

I wanted to wait for Hermione after class and ask what her the prize was but I had to meet Luna, this mysterious creature Thestrals, makes me so curious, everything around here is mysterious but I had asked Hermione about this creature earlier and even she wasn't very sure about them.

I meet Luna near the fountain which is outside the Great Hall, "Are you enjoying Hogwarts?" she asked 

"Yes, it amazing I feel like I at last found myself" I reply quite happily 

"Why are we going in the forbidden  forest?" I ask and we enter the Forest, "isn't it dangerous?"

"This side of the forest isn't part of the forbidden  forest" she explains, "you can find a lot of creatures here" 

"Oh" I say 

"There they are" Luna said running towards a small circle like area  with trees planted quite far from each other, and there stood Malfoy with a horse with wings and skeletal body,  whose face and wings resembled a bat's. 

I just stood there in astonishment, looking at Malfoy playing with the creature, how could he be calm and gentle with a Thestral, when he nearly cost Hagrid's job for bringing a Hippogriff.   

"Loony, I thought you lost way" Malfoy said, when he saw Luna, wait lost your way  she was here to see him as well "just like your sanity" Malfoy added with a chuckle 

"Come on Draco, you know I am as sane as you, don't need to prove to you again" she replied with teasing look on her face. Making Malfoy go back to petting the Thestral he was playing with earlier. 

"Aren't they beautiful, Claire?" Luna asked as she threw meat to other Thestral.  

"They are magical" I say stepping closer to the one Luna was feeding

"Why is she here?" Malfoy asked, clearly he wasn't comfortable with me being here with them. 

"To see Thestrals, and I thought you were smart Draco" Luna replied, so they really are friends. 

"Well... Uhhh, you... Shouldn't" Malfoy said something I didn't understand to Luna and then he looked at me and said, "Forget it, I need to give you something anyway, stay here Princess" and with that he left to get whatever he needed to give, what could he need to give me?

"It's a nice thing you two are friends" Luna said throwing meat towards another Thestral 

"We are not" 

"Shame, it could have really helped him, having someone like you" she said 

"Why and How?" I asked 

"I don't know why the Mistery thinks of them as dangerous, do you Claire?" she asked, I don't know if she heard my question or not but I have feeling she doesn't want to answer. 

"Not really" I say but seriously what did she mean by someone like me helped him. 

"I am out of meat already" Luna exclaimed checking her bag, "I should get more they seem hungry" 

"I will come along" I say 

"Sur-" she looks up "but there is Draco he needed to give you something didn't he?" 

I turn around to see Malfoy's back, "yeah but-"

"You both don't worry, I won't be gone long" 

I turn around to face Malfoy, crossing my arms over my chest I say, "So what is it you needed to give me?"

"This" he says handing me a letter, I look at it to realize its from Nieasha 

"She sent me cause she hadn't got reply of her previous letter from you and feared, she might have sent it to wrong address so sent it me to give it you" he explained 

"I didn't reply to her letter cause I didn't have her direct address and I couldn't send it at Tonks resident" I babble to nobody in particular 

"They are at Beauxbatons now"

"Oh, yes that totally slipped out of my mind" I say looking at him from the letter 

"You could have just asked for the address to me" he says 

"You changed so much from the time we met in Diagon Alley, that I forgot you were Adriana's brother and I could get her address from you" I say

"Brother, who told you that?" he hissed 

"Isn't that obvious?" 

"No, it's not and she isn't my sister in fact Adriana is not related to Malfoy's any how" he said too quickly 

"If you want to lie least make a bit less obvious" I say looking directly into his grey eyes.


	10. Secrets shared

It was all green and grey around us, green from flora and fauna and grey cause of the huge rocks all around us,  they weren't depressing grey but the happy one,  just like the one we were sitting on.

"You can't tell anyone" Malfoy said, looking around yet again, making sure nobody was near by. 

"It's a pretty place, why do they call it forbidden  forest?" I ask intentionally ignoring him last sentence

"I am serious, you can't tell anybody" he said desperation clear in his voice

"I heard you the first time itself" I say frustrated, "repeating it fifty times won't change my mind if I wanted to send it as an a tip to Daily Prophet" 

"You don't get it Princess, if people-"

"If people found out how dangerous it will get for her, keeping this secret, will seal her future, she isn't just unsafe from the evil wizard who's name nobody takes but others as well" 

"Yeah" he said with wide eyes in disbelief, "how did you-"

"Andromeda told me same sort of things to keep it all from Nieasha" 

"Nieasha knows Adriana and I are siblings, why would Andromeda ask to keep something already known?" he asked confused, I chuckled 

"She asked me to not tell Nieasha that she and I are siblings"  I say 

"So you two really are related, you did look very similar" he said putting it all together, "thank you for trusting me with it" he added the last part quickly 

"Your welcome but it was to make you trust me" I say with a smile. 

"So she's Potter's muggle born cousin too?" he asks making my eyebrows raise, "I mean no offense it was just out of curiosity" 

"Half blood, cousin" I tell 

"How can that be you are Dursley and-"

"I am Harry's cousin cause my mother was Lily's younger sister, it's just a coincidence I was adopted by Petunia's husband's elder sister, Margret Dursley, my Mum" I elaborate "oh and Petunia is Lily's older sister" 

"Then how did Nieasha end up at Andromeda's?" he asked 

"She said she found Nieasha asleep in the French house my parents hid in, but old man with long beard mentioned no such thing to me" I explain 

"You mean Dumbledore? And why would Aunt Andromeda lie to you anyway" he points out 

"I don't know, my gut doesn't allow me to trust her, especially after she won't even let Nieasha know the truth" I try reasoning 

"You gotta point there, Nieasha ain't little anymore she deserves the truth and we know she can keep secrets" he said referring to his own secret. 

"My parents sent her to live with Andromeda a week after her eighth birthday, she never even visits the Manor, mother says it's too risky" he said dreamily looking around as if recalling it all 

"You don't have to tell me" I say 

"You told me so much to make me trust you, I gotta prove it now that I do" he says smiling reminding me the day we spent besides the black lake 

"Do Ginny and Luna know?" I ask 

"They do but only because Luna and Adrian met somehow" he informs, "Does anyone know about Nieasha?" 

"Nobody besides Harry, me and now you" I tell 

"This part of the forest isn't part of the forbidden  forest, that is why it is beautiful" he says, so he did hear me then 

"Have you been to the forbidden  forest?" I ask 

"Once in the 1st year, got detention because of your cousin" he tells 

"I am sure it wasn't all him, you must have done something as well" I tell 

"Now that I recall, we did get caught because of  me" he laughs 

"Regulas black is my father and that's why I wanted to know all about him" I tell, it must have been sudden cause he looked shocked 

"I will help you in all possible way I can" 

"Thanks, where did Luna go, it's getting dark now" I say looking at the birds flying back to their nests. 

"She must have found another creature, it happens a lot" he informs 

"Oh, then we should get going" I say getting off the rock, 

"Thanks for the letter too Malfoy" I say as we start proceeding towards the castle 

"Your Welcome Princess, you can call me by  my first name you know,  after all we know each others secrets now" he says turning around to look at me. 

"Okay" I say with a smile adding, "Draco"

"You know one can only see Thestrals, when they have seen somebody die" he tells "so who did you see die?" 

"I saw a man get hit by car once, he died on spot so I think it's because of that incident" I tell "what about you, who did you see die? " 

"Lot of people"

"How many?" 

"Lost count"

 

 Going up the stairs from our common room to the dorm room Hermione, Ginny and I shared, I still wondered about why did Draco say he saw so many people die, I mean what could have made him have such a experience or worst experiences. 

When I had seen that man got hit by the car, the scene haunted me for over a year, I use to have nightmares about it, could never cross that street, hell it's still disturbing thinking about it.

I open the door of our dorm to find, Ginny sleeping and Hermione studying.

"Am so late, that I missed dinner?" I ask siting on my bed 

"Na, she's just tired from Quidditch practice" Hermione informs 

"But nobody told me we had practice" I say sitting up straight in shock 

"She and Harry went to practice only" Hermione informs 

"Oh I see" I say taking off my shoe, then suddenly I remembered Hermione's prize 

"Hermione" I say "what prize did you get?", she slowly got up from her bed, checking if Ginny was still asleep and then took out something from her cupboard.

"It's a Time Turner" she said showing me a necklace which had an hour glass placed inside it, "one can time travel through it" she explains 

"Really" I ask and she nods travelling time can be fun, and maybe I could meet my parents.

 

 I can't believe, it's my first Quidditch match already, it's the second game of the season and I am already playing, it's Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff and I am nervous as mouse. I got to play as Katie Bell got sick. 

"Don't worry you will be great out there" Hermione said, she must have sensed my nervousness due to my deep breathing. 

"I didn't even notice you come inside the tent" I say getting up from my spot as I saw Harry coming in. 

"Is it time already?" I asked 

"No no, Ron and I just wanted to check on you" he says

"She's very nervous, I am sure it will help" Hermione said with a reassuring smile 

"Professor Quirrell interfered with my broom and I ended up nearly swallowing the snitch" Harry says recalling his first match. 

"So seems like I am safe from Professor Quirrell least" I say with the sigh

"But him swallowing the snitch made us win the match" Ron says, when did he get here, I didn't notice him getting in too " but You can't forget Harry's father was a seeker as well" 

"I haven't even heard my parents being interested in Quidditch" I say defeated 

"Shut up Ronald you are not helping" Hermione snaps

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?" I exclaim sitting back down

"Claire don't worry, you will be able do it" Harry says placing his right hand on my left shoulder

"You think so?" I ask 

"Of course I do, you are my sister" he says handing me my broom

 

"Now, I want a nice, clean game- From all of you" Professor Hooch told all of us, as everyone from both the teams took their position and the crowd went silent.

As soon she open the box the snitch flew, she tossed the Bludger and then the quaffle. All six of us, the chasers  raced towards the quaffle.

Angelina caught the quaffle under her arm. But as she got close to the hoops, Hufflepuff's chaser had gotten to her, making her lose it from under her arm.

Alicia and I had quickly flew to him. And as he flew close to our hoops, Alicia distracted him while I took the quaffle. 

Soon the Hufflepuff's chasers were chasing me but I flew faster towards  the hoops, I aimed as good as I could and threw the quaffle towards the hoop,  and to my shock it went through it.  

"One point to Gryffindor!" I heard the announcer yell to the audience in a happy voice. 

I scored the first point of the game, I scored Yay, I looked around to see Harry clapping with a huge smile on his face, I look at the crowd to see, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were cheering for me as well, everyone was cheering for me, all of a sudden my eyes landed on a certain Slytherin boy, he seemed as proud as Harry. 

I turned my attention back to the game, soon the Hufflepuff's and we had the same score, but the game could only end with the snitch being caught, abruptly a golden thing flew by my side, nearly hitting me, I look behind, it to be the snitch, where is Harry, I look around the field to catch him flying really heigh, up, what in good god's grace was he doing, something black seemed to be following him as well, oh my, it was a dementor behind, he can't go up there with that behind him. I gotta do something. I flew towards, all of sudden something hit my broom, and the next thing, I know was the gravity of the ground pulling me and it all went black.

 

My head hurt, really bad, I place my hand over my temple trying to ease the pain. Slowly I open my eyes to find myself lying in one of the beds of the hospital wing.  

"Claire, you are awake" said a voice from my left, I look around to see its Harry. 

"What happened?" I asked 

"You had a fall, a pretty bad one, considering you were passed out for 4 hours" he explains 

"Last thing I remember is trying to go after you, the dementor" I say recalling. 

"Dumbledore took care of it, the Bludger hit your broom though that's why you fell" he informs.

"Oh" is all I saw 

"I will get Madam Pomfrey" he says getting up from the seat which was placed besides the bed I lay. 

"How are you feeling, Ms. Dursley?" asked Madam Pomfrey immediately as she saw me awake. 

"Weak, and my head hurts like hell" I say 

"Don't worry my potion will help you with those in no time" she says with a smile 

"Mr. Potter you should go have dinner" she says looking at Harry who was about to sit on the seat.

"Should get dinner for her as well?" he asks referring to me. 

"That's not need my dear I already asked one of the students to get it" she says and leaves to check on her potion. 

"See you later" I tell to Harry 

"And you take care" he replies and leaves for the great hall. 

I wonder who won the match, it was my first game after all and at the end I did end up in the hospital. 

I sit up as I see Madam Pomfrey coming towards me, "Eat these and I'm sure you'll be okay to leave by the morning" she says giving me chocolate. I take them quickly, cumon you know nobody wants to lose chocolate. 

"And there's your dinner, dear" she says I look up to find Draco holding a food tray in his hands, " I hope you didn't mind I asked him to bring your food, he seemed really concerned about you after all" 

"It's no issue Madam, we are in good terms" I say taking another bite of my chocolate. 

"Remember to take this potion after dinner" she says placing potion bottle on the bed stand and left.  

The next thing I know Draco pulling me into a tight hug, "Thank Salazar you're not injured badly" he breathed still hugging me. 

"I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey told me to eat these chocolates and then I'll be okay" I said as I pulled away from the tight hug, breathing in his scent that was filling the hospital wing for some unfamiliar reason, I really liked it. 

"Okay that's good. Are you sure you'll be okay after that dementor attack? if you want, I'll tell my father about it and he can do somethin-". 

"No, no. I'm fine Draco. I really am" I said, even though I knew that whatever attacked me, whether it was some kind of dementor or something, was nasty. It almost about tried to suck out all my happiness. 

Draco gave me a glance,  you know the look people give you when they know you are lying.

"Fine, I'm not okay. But I don't want you to talk to your father about this. Even if he is important, I just maybe need to find out a way to protect myself from it or something".

"I heard Potter was learning something similar from Lupin, after that boggart incident" he informs 

"Oh, yes he is, Harry also told me it wasn't a hard or anything" I remember, "but how did you know?" 

"It's Potter,  any sort of news related to him flies faster than snitch" he explains, "and here is your dinner" he hands me the food tray he brought, and kept beside my bed as he sat on the spot previously my cousin was sitting. 

"Thank you" I say taking the tray, he had gotten me roast beef, roast chicken, fried sausages,  chocolate gateau and ice cream thank god he didn't get any jacket potatoes or crumpets or mint humbugs.

"Hopefully, I got everything you eat" he says 

"How did you know I was so choosy about food?" I asked surprised 

"I am good observer," he says with a shrug, "plus the gryffinfor table isn't exactly very far from Slytherin table" 

"Oh,you must be really very observant cause I don't think anyone else has noticed this habit of mine before" I say gratefully with a smile,  which Draco returned


	11. Moody Guy

The only thing bad about coming back to Hogwarts is waking up at 7, as classes start at 8 and that breakfast was scheduled to run at 7:30.

"Do you guys have classes as well?" Ginny asked the Beauxbatons girls, who were busy getting ready.

"Don't know" said Nieasha. 

"The teacher who came along, just asked us to assemble at Great Hall after breakfast" Adriana explained.

"Okay, then see you people after the classes" I say picking up my books from my bed.

"Won't you be at breakfast" asked Nieasha.

"No, I might be late for the first class so Harry will grab me something" I saw with a smile. 

"What class do you have that you have to rush to it, this early?" Adriana inquired. 

"Defence against dark arts" I answer.  

"With Mad eye Moody?" Ginny questioned. I nod. 

"Oh dear, all the best" Ginny replied making me laugh a little. "See ya, ladies. Bye" I said walking out the room, waving. 

"Wait" Adrian calls, making me turn around just a step out of our dorm.

"What's with this Moody guy?" Nieasha asked the question for which I was called back.

"Let her off, I will explain" Ginny answered taking the comb to do her hair, I must say that between Hermione, her and me, her hair was the best behaved. 

"Thanks"I say and rush out of the Gryffindor Tower. 

**********

It wasn't just Hermione and me, but seriously every Gryffindor from our year had arrived least 5 minutes before the bell even rung, which was to tell us it's time to get going to your assigned class. Everyone was looking forward to this class.

The four of us made sure to capture seats right in front of the teacher's desk, and got ready for the class with our books out, but the first thing Mad eye did when he entered was to ask us to put the books away, we won't need them. He then took our attendance and after a comment from Ron, even informed us that this will be the only year he will be teaching Dark Arts to us. Next year, he will be back to his retirement. This year is just a special favour to our Headmaster. 

After the roll call, he turned around and wrote Curses on the board. 

" I say, the sooner you know what you’re up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you’ve never seen? A wizard who’s about to put an illegal curse on you isn’t going to tell you what he’s about to do. He’s not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful." He said facing us, he then took a deep breath and looked around the class and continued, "“So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?”

A lot of us raised our hand in the air with the intention of answering. This also included Ron, which was frankly super surprising for me. I had never before seen him volunteer to answer any questions in any class. 

Moody pointed at Ron to speak, “Er,” said Ron tentatively, “my dad told me about one. . . . Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?”. “Ah, yes,” said Moody appreciatively. “Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble". He then limped to his desk and took a jar with three black spiders. He took out one and held it in his palm for all of us to see. Pointing his wand at it, he performed the Imperius Curse.

I read a lot about the unforgivable curses, all three of them, while looking up about my parents in the library, which obviously wasn't permitted. But it was permitted to me only to get to know about my powers more as I had to know as much as possible about my parents and nobody could really get me any solid information. That is the reason when last year at the  lake, Draco mentioned about the Cruciatus Curse I knew what it was. My parents are assumed to have been killed by the Killing Curse like most of Voldemort's victims, so exactly the day before the incident at the lake with Draco, I had talked with Hermione about these curses. 

The forgivable curses were used a great deal when Voldemort had risen to power. All three them were dark, way too dark for any sane person to use. The Imperius Curse, which Moody was using on the spider right now is the curse which allows one to have total control over it's victims. It's really hard to tell if one is under this curse or not.

When Moody asked if anyone knew the next curse, again a couple of hands went up, but among us Moody chose Neville to answer, “There’s one — the Cruciatus Curse,” said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Moody stared at him for a second and then asked, “Your name’s Longbottom?” to which Neville nodded, but that is it. Moody asked no further and went on with the class. He took the second spider from the jar and made it larger than a tarantula. He then raised his wand again pointing it to the spider, muttered “Crucio!”.

I don't how but somehow my eyes landed on Neville, maybe cause Hermione sat just beside me and wasn't looking at the spider being tortured but Neville. His eyes were wide and he looked horrified looking at the spider. His knuckles went white as he clenched them upon the desk in front of him. 

'Stop" Hermione's shrilled voice shrieked from beside me. Moody raised his wand, the spider relaxed and was soon kept inside the jar. 

Neville must have known what this curse does, how much pain it causes. 

“Right . . . anyone know any others?” Moody asked turning back to the class, to which after a few seconds two hands went up, slightly shaking. Hermione and mine. 

Moody looked at me and said, "Yes?"

"The killing curse, Avada Kedavra" I said not very loudly but still I could feel a lot of the students staring at me with uneasiness.

"You are Carina Black?" Moody asked. It seemed more of a statement than a question. I could see Harry tense from the corner of my eyes. I nodded slightly and said, "But I go by Claire Dursely sir, my Muggle name" to which Moody raised his eyebrow of his non magical eye and turned around to get the next spider. 

“Yes, the last and worst" he said as he set the spider on the table,  “Avada Kedavra!” Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air. Instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.

"There’s no countercurse. There’s no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he’s sitting right in front of me. And yes there was once, one of the greatest witches was able to prepare a potion to survive it. But today neither she or any of her work, survive". Moody said way too calmly and swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

The witch he was taking about, it was my mother.

**********

Professor McGonagall had some arrangements to make due to the competition. Thus, our second class of the day was cancelled. Hermione rushed to the library as soon as she got this news while Harry and Ron chatted with the others in the classroom. I on the other hand, just wanted to wander around in the castle. It is really rare to have McGonagall's class get cancelled. It was the first since I have been here.

Even though our Transfiguration class took place near the Transfiguration courtyard, in one of the classrooms of the ground floor, it still didn't take me long to reach the Clock tower at the third floor. It might be cause Transfiguration courtyard was exactly at the middle of the castle and that is also the reason why it's also called the Middle Courtyard.

As I walked around the Clock tower courtyard, I noticed not a lot of people were around. This part of the castle was known to always be crowded, regardless of classes being held or not. I guess today's the day all rare things happen. 

Since there were hardly 5 people in the entire area, it was obvious my eyes landed on the two familiar figures siting near the fountain, which was at the center of the courtyard surrounded by statues of eagles. 

Draco sat beside my sister. They seem to have been talking about something serious until Nieasha said something and both of them burst into laughter, the sound of which even reached where I stood. 

"Jealous" came a voice from behind me. Turning around to find Adriana standing there with a smirk which didn't even resemble not even one percent to her brother's. 

"Of them laughing?" I ask.

"I don't know, you tell me" she said turning her smirk into a grin. 

**********

Our course schedule this year was pretty similar to our previous year's. We had Care of Magical Creatures and Potions with Slytherins, Herbology with Hufflepuff and Divination with Ravenclaw. We had double Division today. It was also the last class of the day. After Division we met up with Hermione at the entrance of the Great Hall, this year she had transferred to Professor Vector's class from Professor Trelawney. As we sat for dinner Hermione bragged how Professor Vector had given them no homework, all cause Professor  Trelawney had ended up giving as much work as which will take up the entire weekend to complete, just because she heard Ron irrelevant comment. 

“Well, bully for Professor Vector,” said Ron moodily, making me laugh. 

“Weasley! Hey, Weasley!", a loud voice came to our table, we looked up to find Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something. This wasn't gonna go down well.   
“What?” said Ron shortly.   
“Your dad’s in the paper, Weasley!” said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed  hall could hear. “Listen to this!   
FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC   
It seems as though the Ministry of Magic’s troubles   
are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special   
Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and  still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.”   
Malfoy looked up. “Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It’s almost as though he’s a complete nonentity, isn’t it?” he crowed.   
Everyone in the hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:   
Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession   
of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involvel in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers (“policemen”) over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of “Mad-Eye” Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody’s heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

“And there’s a picture, Weasley!” said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. “A picture of your parents outside their house — if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn’t she?”   
Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.   
“Get stuffed, Malfoy,” said Harry. “C’mon, Ron. . . .”   
“Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren’t you, Potter?” sneered Malfoy. “So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?”   
“You know your mother, Malfoy?” I  said, both Harry and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron’s robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy “that expression she’s got, like she’s got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?”   
Malfoy’s pale face went slightly pink.   
“Don’t you dare insult my mother”   
“Keep your fat mouth shut, then,” I replied, turning away. It needed to be stopped, Malfoy was gonna regret this big time very quick.

 

BANG

Several people around screamed, I spun around to see Professor Moody limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. Oh God.

  Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle, there was a terrifying silence in the hall.

“LEAVE IT!” Moody shouted. jerking his thumb over his shoulde at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody’s rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head. Mood started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.   
“I don’t think so!” roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again — it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.   
“I don’t like people with your attitude” growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.   
“Never — do — that — again —” said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.   
“Professor Moody!” said a shocked voice.   
Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.   
“Hello, Professor McGonagall,” said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

“What — what are you doing?” said Professor McGonagall, her eye following the bouncing ferret’s progress through the air.   
“Teaching,” said Moody.   
“Teach — Moody, is that a student?” shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.   
“Yep,” said Moody.   
“No!” cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco  had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his   
feet, wincing.   
“Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!” said Professor McGonagall weakly. “Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?”   
“He might’ve mentioned it, yeah,” said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, “but I thought —   
“We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender’s Head of House!”   
“I’ll do that, then,” said Moody, staring at Draco with great dislike. Draco, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in  which the words “my father” were distinguishable.   
“Oh yeah?” said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, “Well, I know your father of old, boy. . . . You tell him Moody’s keeping a close eye on his son . . . you tell him that from me. . . . Now, your Head of House’ll be Snape, will it?”“

Yes,” said Draco resentfully. 

“Another old friend,” growled Moody. “I’ve been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. . . . Come on, you. . . .” And he seized Malfoy’s upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

 I want to fix that in my memory forever,” said Ron, his eye closed and an uplifted expression on his face. “Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret . . .”

We all had settled back down at our house table to complete our dinner.

Harry and Hermione laughed, “He could have really hurt Malfoy, though,” I said.

"Claire", said Ron furiously, "Don't ruin the best moment of my life!”

"Are you now going to defend him, just because you   talk once in a while" Harry asked

"No I am not and he probably got what he deserved but Moody went too far" I try to explain.

“It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it" Hermione said.

**********

Adriana was reading something from the french newspaper which had arrived in the morning when I was busy doing my hair, by Aqua.

"Where is everybody else?" She asked as she saw me set my books on my table. 

"Ginny must be hanging out with Launa, Hermione is still at the library reading up on Elf slavery and you would know about Nieasha" I say taking of my shoes. 

"Yeah...well she went of to see Draco I think" she sounded a bit disappointed 

"Wont you go?" I ask

"Won't you ?"she questioned 

"Well...I, what he did, Ron is my friend and I can't excuse that kind of behaviour, not every single time" I say with a huge sigh. 

"Exactly why I am not going" Adriana sighed.

"It's different with you and me, you are his sister and I am just another friend" I try to defend myself. 

"Yeah, but I think growing up with our Aunt instead of our makes all the difference" she mutters 

"Maybe-" 

"Wait he told you we were really siblings and nit cousins" she asked shocked, I nodded, "he himself?" She still wanted to make sure.

"Yes" I answered

"I have seen him surrounded by more people than I would like, but I guarantee you nonw of them have know about me from him. Not even Ginny" she revealed.

"Are you sure?" I demanded, she nodded, how can I be the first and only person, he had disclosed his deepest secrets to, why would he trust ne that much, just cause I told him about my susist and parents. That doesn't seem to be good enough.

"Would you mind if I use Aqua again, I need send  Nymphadora a letter" Adriana requested, recapturing my attention.

"Not at all" I reply with a small smile, "I need to get Aqua from the Owlery either way, doesn't seem to like the food they give the Owls there"

"I will come along" Adrisb saud, setting aside the newspaper she was reading


End file.
